The Power Of Love
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: Bagiku, cinta karena dia tampan, itu materi. Cinta karena harta, itu matre. Cinta karena dia baik, itu namanya terimakasih. Tapi cinta karena tidak tahu kenapa, itulah yang disebut cinta. Dan aku suka kamu karena aku gak tahu kenapa./"Tidak, tidak mungkin, Hinata-chan meninggal?"/For Valentine 2013. Rnr ya minna :D


Percayakah kamu akan kekuatan cinta? Bagaimana cinta dapat mengubah seseorang? Menjadikannya penuh kasih sayang atau justru penuh luka. Tapi ... apapun itu aku percaya—tidak, tepatnya yakin. Aku yakin kalau cinta akan membawaku ke puncak kebahagiaan. Karena bukan aku yang mencarinya atau dia yang mencariku, tapi cintalah yang mempertemukan kami.

* * *

**The Power of Love**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©Sapphire**

**Sasuke-Hinata fanfiction for Valentine 14 February 2013**

**AU, mirip kayak sinetron, OOC**

**Disarankan mendengar soundtarck lagu Breaking Dawn, Habibi dan Ainun, Ayat-ayat cinta(?), dan lagu love story lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Musim semi merupakan salah satu musim terindah dan dinanti oleh seluruh umat manusia di bumi. Di mana kelopak-kelopak sakura bermekaran, matahari bersinar hangat, dan menandakan berakhirnya musim dingin.

Hangat, indah dan cerah.

Musim yang mendekati sempurna.

Hinata memasuki sekolahnya setelah satu musim liburan. Ia membawa setumpuk buku-buku di tangannya. Surai _indigo_ miliknya beterbangan seiring gerak semilir musim semi. Beberapa kali pemuda menyapanya bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membantu Hinata. Namun Hinata menolak. Ya, Hinata merupakan salah satu gadis populer di Konoha High School. Selain karena ia kaya raya dan cantik, ia juga jenius, ramah, polos dan mau membantu siapa saja yang membutuhkannya. Ia adalah murid kesayangan guru-guru sekaligus saingan bagi cewek populer lainnya. Banyak pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi semuanya Hinata tolak. Padahal kalau dipikir, hampir semua pemuda yang menembak Hinata tampan tanpa cela, jenius, serta kaya raya.

Lalu, kenapa Hinata menolak mereka semua?

Alasannya satu, karena sebuah perasaan yang menghantuinya. Perasaan yang membuatnya sulit untuk bangkit.

Ketakutan.

Takut kalau orang yang ia cintai akan pergi selamanya—meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian lagi.

Ah ... seandainya saja...

**.**

**.**

_Musim semi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari Hinata. Bila ia biasanya ke sekolah sendiri, kali ini ia bersama seorang pemuda pirang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Naruto Uzumaki—itulah nama sang pemuda._

"_Hinata-_chan_, kau tahu tidak? Aku sangat suka musim semi._"_ ujar Naruto di sebuah taman. Ia menggandeng lengan Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya._

"_K-kenapa?_"_ tanya Hinata._

"_Karena musim ini indah. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang. Bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dan musim ini juga mengingatkanku akan seseorang..._"

_Wajah ayu Hinata langsung murung saat itu juga. Ia tahu, siapa yang akan disebut oleh Naruto. Pasti Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda yang identik dengan musim semi. Ya, memang bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Naruto menyukai gadis beriris klorofil itu._

_Kalau beitu ... untuk apa Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata?_

_Namun wajah murung Hinata langsung sumiringah saat mendengar perkataan Naruto selanjutnya._

"_...yaitu dirimu, Hinata-_chan. I love you_..._"

_Dan Naruto pun memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Sontak, wajah putih Hinata dihiasi semburat merah padam._

"I love you too,_ Naruto-_kun_._"_ balas Hinata. Ia balik memeluk Naruto._

_Hari itu dan hari selanjutnya merupakan hari terindah bagi Hinata. Hingga suatu saat..._

**.**

**.**

"_Boleh kulihat yang itu?_"_ tanya Hinata pada seorang pegawai di salah satu toko pakaian._

"_Silahkan, Nona._"_ pegawai itu menjawab lalu memperlihatkan sebuah _dress_ ungu muda pada Hinata._

_Hinata mengamati _dress_ itu sejenak. Berwarna ungu muda seperti kesukaannya, terlihat feminim dan tidak terlalu mencolok. Ah ... ia pasti akan menjadi wanita paling cantik malam nanti._

"_Kalau begitu ... aku ambil ini._"

"_Silahkan bayar di kasir, Nona._"_ ujar pegawai itu dengan ramah seraya menunjuk kasir._

"_Baik._"_ sahut singkat Hinata._

_Hinata berjalan menuju kasir sementara sang pegawai membungkus _dress_ itu. Dalam hati Hinata sudah membayangkan ia akan tampil sempurna pada kencan pertamanya malam nanti dengan Naruto. Empat belas Februari merupakan waktu yang Naruto pilih. Ia juga sudah membayangkan Naruto akan senang pada kado _valentine_ yang akan ia berikan. Lalu Naruto akan memeluknya dan mengecup puncak_ indigo_-nya seperti biasa._

"_Ini._"

"_Terimakasih, Nona._"

_Namun Hinata tak tahu, itulah awal terungkapnya kebohongan yang selama ini terjadi._

**.**

**.**

"_Silahkan, Nona,_"_ sang pramusaji menarik kursi dan membiarkan Hinata duduk di atasnya. Ia lalu tersenyum, _"_ mau pesan apa?_"

"_Nanti saja, sampai kekasihku datang._"_ tolak Hinata sembari balas tersenyum._

"_Kekasih Anda pastilah pria yang sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih secantik Anda,_"_ ujar pramusaji dengan _name-tag_ bertuliskan Deidara setengah menggoda. Senyum terlampir di wajahnya yang cantik. _Bishounen_—mungkin itulah deskripsi yang sesuai bagi Deidara._

_"Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Deidara lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tersenyum malu atas pujian Deidara. Entah itu untuknya, atau untuk Naruto._

_Hinata melirik arloji yang masih setia di pergelangan tangannya. Rasanya sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu Naruto. Naruto berjanji akan datang jam setengah tujuh, sementara ini sudah jam tujuh duapuluh menit. Ke mana Naruto? Apa ia lupa? Tapi rasanya tak mungkin, 'kan?_

_Hinata mengalihkan kelereng _amethyst_-nya ke sekeliling _restaurant_ bintang lima bergaya Perancis ini. Siapa tahu Hinata melihat Naruto. Berkali-kali Hinata menelepon Naruto, tapi selalu di-_reject_. Hinata kembali melihat arloji _indigo_-nya. Jam setengah delapan tepat._

"_Ah! Apa ini?_"

"_Buka saja._"

"_Uaaa! Boneka _hello kity_! _Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun. Aishiteru_!_"

"Aishiteru_, Sakura-_chan_._"

_Hinata menoleh saat ia mendengar kata Naruto. Dan benar saja, tak jauh dari mejanya, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berpelukan. Naruto dan Sakura. Bahkan, Naruto mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Hal yang seharusnya didapatkan Hinata, bukan Sakura._

_Hinata segera bangkit menuju meja Naruto dan Sakura. Tidak! Itu pasti bukan Naruto! Pasti hanya mirip! Ya, pasti hanya mirip._

"_Naruto-_kun_..._"_ panggil Hinata pelan._

_Naruto yang masih memeluk Sakura segera melepas pelukannya saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Iris _sapphire_-nya membulat melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat._

"_Hi ... Hinata-_chan_?_"

_Air mata tak dapat dibendung lagi saat Naruto menyebut namanya. Tak salah lagi, Naruto memang masih mencintai Sakura sekalipun sudah berpacaran dengannya. Kalau begitu ... apa arti hubungan mereka selama ini? Apa ia hanya dianggap pelarian oleh Naruto?_

_Naruto segera berdiri dari tempatnya. Pemuda itu mencengkram bahu Hinata. Matanya memandang permata lila Hinata intens._

"_Aku bisa jelaskan._"

_Hinata menepis kasar tangan Naruto. _"_Tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan! Semuanya sudah jelas! Kau masih mencintai Sakura!_"_ isak Hinata setengah berteriak seraya menunjuk Sakura. Naruto mematung kaget karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata membentaknya. _"_Selamat hari _valentine,_ Naruto-_kun_!_"_ Hinata melempar kado _valentine_-nya pada Naruto—tepat mengenai kening Naruto yang masih mematung._

"_Dan ... kita PUTUS!_"_ Hinata langsung berlari dari _restaurant_ itu dengan penuh air mata. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia harus lari. Ia tak ingin menyaksikan lebih lama lagi adegan _valentine_ Naruto dan Sakura yang otomatis semakin membuatnya sakit._

"_HINATA!_"_ di luar dugaan, Naruto mengejarnya. Hinata semakin mempercepat larinya. Namun karena hak sepatu yang terlalu tinggi atau apa, Naruto berhasil mengejarnya dan mencengkram tangannya erat._

"_Dengarkan aku dulu, Hinata!_"

"_Aku tidak mau! Kau jahat Naruto-_kun_! Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!_"

"_Kumohon, Hinata!"_

_"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!_"

_Hinata kembali berlari setelah berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Naruto. Ia berlari ke arah jalan raya. Namun tanpa Hinata sadari, sebuah mobil mendekat padanya._

"_Hinata-_chan_! AWASS!_"_ seru Naruto. Ia berusaha mengejar Hinata yang mematung._

"_AAAAAAAA..._"

BRAK_!_

_Dan semua itu terjadi. Mobil itu menabrak tubuh Naruto lalu kabur begitu saja. Sementara Hinata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung mendekati tubuh Naruto yang bersimbah darah._

"_Kenapa kau mendorongku?! Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku mati tertabrak mobil itu, Naruto-_kun_. Kenapa?! Kau bodoh! Kau bodoh menyelamatkanku!_"_ seru Hinata. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Bahkan air mata itu mengenang mengenai darah Naruto._

"_Ka ... rena kau ... adalah wanita ... pa ... ling ber ... harga dalam ... hidupku,_"_ ujar Naruto terbata. Perlahan, tangan Naruto yang dipenuhi darah terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Hinata. Ia menghapus air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Tak peduli kalau pipi Hinata ternodai darahnya. _"_Ja ... ngan menangis, _Hime_ ... aku mencinta__—uhuk ... mu. UHUK!_"_ Naruto terbatuk hebat. Ia lalu memandang Hinata dengan senyum kepiluan bertabur penyesalan dan kasih sayang._

_Iris _sapphire_ Naruto mengeluarkan air mata yang kemudian menyatu dengan darahnya. _"_Maaf ... a ... ku harus ... meninggalkanmu._"_ Tepat setelah Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu, kelereng secerah langit itu menutup._

_Hinata panik. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto seraya memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Namun nihil, Naruto tak merespon._

"_NARUTO-_KUN_!_"_ jeritan pilu dan isak tangis Hinata menjadi luka terbesarnya malam itu._

**.**

**.**

_Brak_!

Hinata membanting buku-bukunya di atas meja tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di samping jendela. Ia langsung duduk seraya memegang keningnya sebagai sandaran, setelah terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan poni tebal yang biasa menutupi poninya.

Hinata menoleh pada langit. Cerah. Bersih. Tanpa setitik awanpun menutupi. Mengingatkan Hinata akan tatapan teduh seorang pemuda yang sempat mengisi hatinya. Ia lalu memandang ke bawah—ke arah gerombolan siswa-siswi yang memasuki gerbang Konoha High School. Seharusnya saat memasuki gerbang Hinata tidak sendiri. Seharusnya Naruto berada di sisinya. Seharusnya Naruto menggandeng tangannya atau membantunya membawakan setumpuk buku-buku lalu berkejar-kejaran sampai ke kelas. Dan seharusnya Naruto berada di sampingnya untuk sekedar menggodanya.

Tapi itu dulu.

"Hinata-_chan_!" suara teriakan cempreng dan cukup nyaring membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sahabatnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ino-_chan_," sapa Hinata.

"Pagi, Hinata. Kau kenapa? Kau nampak pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Atau mau kubawa ke UKS?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi. Hinata cukup maklum akan sifat sahabatnya ini. Selain ekspresif, cerewet dan populer, Ino juga memiliki rasa setiakawan yang tinggi. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa ia banyak memiliki teman di sekolah ini.

"Ya ... aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku...—"

"...—memikirkan Naruto?" sambung Ino.

"Ya." jawab singkat Hinata seraya menganggukkan surai _indigo_-nya.

"_Tsk_!" gadis yang Hinata tahu menjabat sebagai ketua _cheers_ di sekolah mereka berdecak. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Sampai kapan kau tetap memikirkan Naruto? Kau tahu 'kan kalau berapa kalipun kau menangis bahkan sampai menangis darah, Naruto tidak akan hidup kembali?"

Hinata terdiam. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Ino.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajarkanku kalau kita harus belajar mengikhlaskan sesuatu yang kita sayang dan percaya kalau Tuhan akan memberikan yang lebih dari itu?" ujar Ino. Ia merapikan poni panjangnya.

Hinata masih terdiam.

Ino lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata. "Dengar, _Dear_. Kau itu cantik, kaya raya, populer, ramah dan jenius. Kau juga anggun dan setia. Bisa dibilang kau mendekati sempurna. Dan—hey! Kalau dipikir berapa banyak laki-laki yang kau tolak demi Naruto? Berapa hati yang kau patahkan hanya demi harapan semu? Dan berapa banyak lelaki yang kau kecewakan karena mereka lelah kau acuhkan?"

"Aku hanya masih belum bisa, Ino. Kau tahu kan kalau Naruto-_kun_ merupakan cinta pertamaku? Dan aku butuh waktu untuk melupakannya."

"Apa waktu dua tahun kurang untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata agar bisa melupakan Naruto Uzumaki? Pria yang jelas-jelas menghianati cintanya?" tukas Ino dengan penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

"Hinata..." Ino kembali bersuara setelah beberapa menit keheningan merajai. "Cobalah buka hatimu. Aku yakin, di luar sana masih banyak yang bisa menggantikan Naruto." Ino pun bangkit. "Sudah. Aku mau ke kelasku dulu. Bel sudah berbunyi." ujarnya sebelum pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu—digantikan oleh kedatangan guru wanita bernama Kurenai.

.

Langit sudah mulai berganti warna. Bayang-bayangan benda memanjang ke arah timur. Burung-burung sudah mulai beterbangan kembali ke sarang masing-masing. Pertanda kalau sang surya akan segera kembali ke peraduannya.

Hinata merapikan buku-bukunya lalu memasukkannya ke tas biru muda miliknya. Tas pemberian Naruto.

* * *

"Ah, Hinata-chan, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok!" seru Ino saat mereka berada di pertigaan jalan. Ino lalu berbelok ke arah kiri.

"Ya, hati-hati, Ino-chan!" balas Hinata setengah berteriak pada Ino yang sudah menjauh. Hinata lalu kembali menersukan langkahnya.

Namun perasaannya langsung siaga saat ia melihat beberapa _preman_ di hadapannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, _preman-preman_ itu menghampirinya.

"Hey! Mau ke mana Cantik?" goda seorang _preman_ seraya mencolek bahu Hinata.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Hinata menepis kasar tangan _preman_ itu.

Sementara _preman _lainnya segera merebut paksa tas biru muda Hinata.

"Kembalikan tasku!" seru Hinata berusaha mengambil tasnya yang berada di puncak tangan _preman_ itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau menyerahkan semua barang-barangmu!" bentak _preman _itu.

"Tidak akan!" bantah Hinata tegas. Ia terus saja berusaha meraih tasnya.

"Huh! Berani sekali kau Gadis Kecil!" _preman_ itu segera mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga ia terjatuh. Para _preman_ mengelilinginya.

"Sekarang serahkan barang-barangmu atau kau akan mati!"

"Kubilang tidak!" seru Hinata. Ia lalu menendang asal salah satu _preman_ dan tepat mengenai bagian pribadi _preman_ tersebut.

"Hey! Tunggu kau Gadis Kecil!" seru preman-preman itu saat Hinata sudah lari secepatnya dari mereka.

_Brukk_!

Hinata menabrak seseorang. Ia segera mengadah untuk mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak. Manik _amethyst_-nya bertemu pandang dengam permata hitam seorang pria tampan. Namun, yang membuat Hinata lega adalah seragam yang ia kenakan. Siapapun pria di hadapannya, pastilah ia satu sekolah dengannya.

"Tolong aku..." Hinata memohon dengan raut ketakutan, "Kumohon tolong aku. Aku dikejar oleh _preman_—"

"Mau ke mana sekarang kau, Gadis Kecil!" tiba-tiba dari salah satu gang terlihat beberapa _preman_. Hinata yang ketakutan segera berlindung di balik punggung pemuda itu.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" seru pemuda itu.

"Heh, mau apa kau, Bocah _Tengik_? Mau melawan kami?"

"Ya! Aku tidak takut pada kalian! Aku bukan banci yang hanya berani melawan wanita!"

"Apa katamu?!" terpancing emosi, _preman-preman_ itu segera maju menerjang sang pemuda. Hinata hanya terdiam memandang pertarungan mereka. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena sang pemua berhasil memenangkan pertarungan.

"Ugh—awas kau Bocah Sialan!" geram salah satu _preman_ sebelum ikut lari tunggang langgang bersama yang lainnya.

"Ini tasmu," pemuda itu memberikan tas biru muda Hinata yang sebelumnya dirampas _preman_.

"Terimakasih," ujar Hinata seraya membungkuk sopan, "adakah yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" masih dengan posisi membungkuk, Hinata bertanya.

"Atau ... ah!" Hinata segera meronggoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang.

"Tidak perlu," tukas pemuda itu, "kau hanya perlu menjaga dirimu baik-baik dan hati-hati kalau lewat sini."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih." Hinata kembali membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan sang pemuda.

"Hey! Tunggu, Nona! Sapu tanganmu!" pemuda itu berteriak, namun Hinata sudah terlanjur jauh. Permata _onyx_ pemuda itu lalu memerhatikan sapu tangan berwarna biru muda dengan beberapa bordir bunga lila. Entah kenapa, ia tersenyum dan hatinya terasa hangat. Ia kembali memandang ke tempat Hinata namun gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Pemuda itu lantas memasukkan sapu tangan Hinata ke kantungnya.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda dengan iris _onyx_ itu menghela napas panjang. Rasanya sudah berhari-hari ia mencari keberadaan gadis pemilik sapu tangan biru muda yang tengah dipegangnya. Ternyata, walau satu sekolah, mencari gadis itu tak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Berkali-kali Sasuke—nama sang pemuda—mencoba untuk berhenti mencari sang gadis dan menyimpan sapu tangan itu untuknya. Namun, entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya tak pernah lelah untuk mencari sang gadis. Seakan ada kekuatan yang mendorongnya untuk tetap berusaha sekalipun tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka ataupun kakinya patah.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat ia tak sengaja melihat siluet seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang yang tak jauh dari kelasnya. Ia yakin, gadis itu pasti pemilik sapu tangan. Sasuke dengan cepat mengejar sang gadis. Namun...

Hilang?

Kelereng senada indahnya langit malam Sasuke menoleh ke sekeliling untuk mencari jejak sang gadis. Aneh, rasanya ia melihat sosok gadis berambut _indigo_. Namun sekarang hilang tanpa jejak.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja," guman Sasuke. Ia lalu meninggalkan koridor. Namun ia yakin itu bukan sekedar perasaannya saja ataupun halusinasi. Ia yakin gadis itu tadi ada.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu tidak? Hari ini gucci mengeluarkan koleksi terbaru mereka! Kyaa~ aku tidak boleh ketinggalan!"

Hinata tak menanggapi ocehan Ino. Ia justru menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Aneh, seolah ada yang mengatakan kalau di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda yang mencarinya. Tapi ... sekarang hilang.

"Hinata-_chan_, ada apa?" suara Ino membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata berbalik ke arah Ino sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." jawab Hinata.

"Ap—" belum sempat sang gadis Yamanaka menyelesaikan ucapannya, lengan Hinata sudah menarik lengannya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Hinata mengeluarkan _headphone_ dari dalam tas _indigo_-nya. Menyetel lagu favoritnya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu besar lalu membaca novel favoritnya. Hari sudah mulai sore namun Hinata belum juga pulang. Bukan, bukannya ia enggan, namun karena ia sudah berjanji akan menemani Ino ke toko buku. Tapi, kelas Ino belum juga keluar.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Hinata melepas _headphone_-nya saat didengarnya suara seseorang. Ia mengadah, menemukan sepasang bola mata senada dengan hitamnya kayu eboni.

"Kau...?"

"Ini," pemuda itu memberikan Hinata sapu tangan berwarna biru muda, "aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana tapi ... susah ya menemukanmu."

"Terimakasih," ujar Hinata.

Pemuda itu lantas mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." jawab Hinata. "Salam kenal, Uchiha-_san_."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Salam kenal, Uchiha-_san."

.

.

.

.

.

Hangat.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang merasuki raganya. Rasa hangat yang menyeruak di dadanya, membuatnya nyaman berada di samping gadis beriris _amethyst_. Suaranya ... suara yang paling lembut yang pernah Sasuke dengar.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya—tersenyum. Oh, bahkan ia tak tahu kapan ia tersenyum kepada wanita selain ibunya. "Salam kenal, Hyuuga-san. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kaubisa memanggilku Sasuke."

"_H-hai_, Sasuke-_san_..."

"_-kun_,"

"H-hah?" sepasang permata indah Hinata menatap bingung pada _onyx_ di sampingnya.

"_-kun_, kauboleh memanggilku '_Sasuke-kun_'," jawab Sasuke, "dan sebagai gantinya aku juga akan memanggilmu '_Hinata-chan_'."

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Pipi senada salju itu kini dihiasi semburat merah jambu. Manis. Jika Sasuke tidak ingat mereka baru saja berkenalan, mungkin ia akan meraih pipi Hinata dan mencubitnya gemas.

"Hinata-_ch_ ... Uchiha-_san_?" suara alto feminim membuat dua insan pemilik rambut gelap menoleh. Di hadapan mereka kini berdiri sang gadis Yamanaka. Manik lazuardinya memandang Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian—juga heran.

Menyadari kecanggungan, Hinata berdiri kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Sasuke. "A-aku permisi dulu Uch ... Sasuke-_kun_. S-sampai nanti!"

Sebelum ada yang berbicara, sang gadis Hyuuga terlebih dahulu menarik lengan Ino, meninggalkan Sasuke di bawah pohon jacaranda yang tengah bermekaran. Sebuah kelopak jacaranda terjatuh menimpa hidung mancung Sasuke. Pemuda itu lantas mengambilnya dan memerhatikannya lekat-lekat. Seperti ada sebuah enigma yang mengelitik intuisinya.

Hm ... jacaranda dan Hinata.

Ungu dan indah.

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu dianggap salah satu hari yang paling menyenangkan. Di hari ini, semua orang—terutama murid—bebas dari tugas yang membelenggu dan menguras otak. Di hari Minggu juga semua orang bebas bangun jam berapa saja.

Tapi tidak untuk Hinata.

Hinata merapikan bandana hitam yang menjadi aksesoris utama surai _indigo_-nya. Ia kembali memerhatikan penampilannya. Pakaian hitam beserta tudungnya, sebuah keranjang berisi bunga, dan sepatu hitam.

Hitam. Dan penampilan Hinata tak satupun luput dari elegannya warna hitam.

Mengendap-ngendap, Hinata bergegas keluar dari mansion Hyuuga. Hendak ke manakah sang gadis Hyuuga?

Makam. Lebih tepatnya, makam pria bermarga Uzumaki

* * *

Rasa sesak menghampiri saat Hinata membaca nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya—tepatnya mantan. Ia menautkan jemari lentiknya dan meletakkannya di depan dada—berdoa. Setelah selesai, Hinata menaburkan kelopak sakura di atas makam Naruto. Kemudian ia berjongkok—dan memegang nisan Naruto.

Hinata meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar. Ia tersenyum saat sekali lagi membaca nama Naruto. Senyum yang memiliki makna lain. Sendu, sekaligus sakit.

"Hi ... Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara. Di hadapannya kini berdiri angkuh seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat keranjang yang Hinata duga berisikan bunga.

Kontan saja, Hinata terkesiap—panik. Ia segera berdiri dan menjauhi makam Naruto.

"Tunggu!"

_Greb_!

Wanita yang identik dengan musim semi itu mencengkram tangan Hinata kuat-kuat. Rasa sakit mengalir di tangan Hinata. Seolah pergelangan tangannya patah karena cengkraman kuat Sakura.

"KAMU!" mendadak, tangan Sakura mencekik leher Hinata. _Emerland_ Sakura menatap tajam lavender Hinata. "KAMU YANG MEMBUAT NARUTO-_KUN_ MATI, 'KAN?!"

"A ... aku—akh!"

"DIAM! KAMU SUDAH MEMBUNUH NARUTO-_KUN_! SEKARANG KAMU HARUS MATI!" Hinata semakin sesak saat tangan Sakura semakin erat mencekik lehernya. Ia pasrah—tak melawan. Biarkan saja, toh Naruto mati karenanya.

"HEY KALIAN!" suara lain terdengar. Baik Hinata maupun Sakura, keduanya menoleh. Melihat ada seseorang, spontan Sakura melepakan cekikannya pada leher Hinata. Sasuke, mendekat pada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Cukup! Kenapa kau mencekiknya?" tanya Sasuke berapi-api, marah. Namun ia sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak menampar wanita di hadapannya.

"Dia..." jemari berhiaskan kuteks berwarna merah muda Sakura menunjuk Hinata yang sedang mencengkram lehernya kesakitan. "Dia pembunuh! Dia sudah membunuh orang yang kucintai!"

"Membunuh?" batin Sasuke berguman.

"Maka dari itu ... dia harus MATI!" tambah Sakura.

"Kalau memang menurutmu dia salah, aku akan membawanya ke kantor polisi," Sasuke lalu mendekat pada Hinata seraya membantu gadis itu bangun, "jadi kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu." sambung Sasuke sebelum membawa Hinata pergi.

"Hiks..." tak kuat lagi menahan air mata, spontan Hinata menangis. Jemarinya menggenggam erat bahu Sasuke, "Aku ... aku memang bersalah. Tapi aku tak membunuh Naruto-kun, aku hanya ... hanya membiarkannya tertabrak. Aku ... aku mengorbankan seseorang yang kucintai."

_Deg_!

Kata terakhir yang membuat jantung Sasuke seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum. Cinta? Apa artinya pemuda bernama Naruto itu kekasih Hinata? Tapi ... mengingat apa yang dikatakan wanita tadi, rasanya agak mustahil, 'kan?

"Sudahlah..." tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hinata, Sasuke langsung mendekap tubuh gadis itu. Ia mengulurkan jarinya untuk membelai surai indigo gadis itu, "Sudahlah, Naruto pasti tenang di alam sana."

.

.

_Valentine_, salah satu hari terindah di dunia. Hari kasih sayang, hari di mana cokelat dan warna _pink_ mendominasi. Hari di mana orang-orang akan saling memberi hadiah meskipun bukan natal maupun perayaan ulang tahun. Dan hari di mana sepasang sejoli akan menikmati kencan mereka.

Ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Jika sebelumnnya hari _valentine_ selalu membuatnya kesal, kali ini tidak lagi. Menggenggam mawar di balik seragamnya, Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan.

Kelas XII A.

Kelas Hinata Hyuuga.

Ia akan mengajak Hinata pulang bersama, lalu di tengah perjalanan ia berlutut dan menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Satu tahun dirasa cukup untuk menjalin hubungan lebih lanjut dari sekedar persahabatan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" suara feminim mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Ia menoleh. Di sampingnya kini terdapat seorang gadis pirang. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Menunggu Hinata." jawab Sasuke.

Ino lalu menyeringai jahil. "Aaahh ... kau menyukainya, _ne_?" goda Ino. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi pucat. "Jangan gugup begitu. Akan kudoakan kau berhasil. Ah, ya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu._ Good luck_, kawan!"

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" tepat setelah Ino tak terlihat dari jangkauan mata, suara paling merdu terdengar. Menoleh ke samping, Sasuke mendapati Hinata yang menatapnya dengan sorot polos dan ... terluka?

"Hinata-_chan_, aku kemari ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Kaumau, 'kan?"

Tanpa berucap, Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Ayo."

* * *

Keheningan mendominasi dua sejoli sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Menghela napas sejenak, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Hinata-_chan_, coba lihat langit biru itu. Indah, ya?" Sasuke menunjuk langit.

_Tap_!

Hinata berhenti berjalan, membuat Sasuke heran akannya. Perlahan, bahu Hinata bergetar, disusul butiran air yang terjatuh bebas dari wajahnya dan membasahi trotoar.

"Aku selalu membenci langit biru saat _valentine_," isak Hinata, "karena itu mengingatkanku akan Naruto—kekasihku."

"Hinata..." Sasuke mendekat pada gadis itu. "Kau harus belajar melupakannya."

Lima menit keheningan merajai. Sasuke tahu, Hinata adalah tipikal gadis pendiam, namun juga bukan orang yang sulit membuka bahan pembicaraan.

"Hinata..." Sasuke kembali memanggil nama gadis itu. Hinata mengadah, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah karena airmata. "Kau tahu? Hidupu biasa saja. Bangun, pergi ke sekolah, dikerubungi fans, pulang dan tidur. Hanya itu saja. Tapi semenjak ada kau, semuanya terasa berbeda, seolah ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk selalu mengingatmu, mendekatimu. _Koi ni ochiru nante koto wa arienai to omotte ta, shikashi,_ Hinata, _aishiteru. Hitomebore datta yo no. Tsu—_"

"Maaf, Sasuke," sela Hinata, "aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku ... masih mencintai Naruto."

"_Shikashi, _Hinata-_chan. Zettai ni shiawase ni suru kara._"

"Aku tahu..." ujar Hinata memaksakan senyum agar tampil di wajahnya, "Tapi maaf..." senyum memudar dan digantikan dengan wajah penuh luka. Kurang dari sedetik, Hinata sudah berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap naar punggung Hinata. Ia mencengkram setangkai bunga mawar merah di balik seragamnya.

"Hinata, _kore o kata omoide owarasetakunai..._"

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima,_" ujar Sasuke saat ia baru saja memasuki mansion Uchiha. Sasuke melepas sepatunya. Ia lalu melempar dirinya ke sofa.

"_Okaerinasai, otouto-chan,_" sambut sang kakak, Itachi seraya memamerkan seringai jahil padanya.

Bukannya menanggapi, Sasuke justru mengalihkan pandangan matanya dengan sebal.

"Heh, kau masih saja bersikap dingin padaku," ujar Itachi, "ya, sudahlah. Oh, ya, ayah dan ibu memanggilmu. Katanya ada yang mau mereka bicarakan."

"Hm, tentang apa?" mendengar ucapan kakaknya, Sasuke langsung menoleh.

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

* * *

"Aaah ... Sasuke-_kun_, kemari!" Uchiha Mikoto memanggil putra bungsunya agar mendekat.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Sang kepala keluarga tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kami sepakat untuk pindah ke Amegakure untuk membuka cabang perusahaan yang baru."

Mata Sasuke melotot mendengar jawaban sang ayah.

Pindah...

Itu artinya ia tidak bisa bertemu Hinata.

"Kenapa bukan _nii-san_ saja?" menjaga _image_-nya, Sasuke bertanya denga suara sedingin mungkin.

"Itachi akan ke Sunagakure untuk mengurus cabang di sana." jawab tegas Fugaku.

"Kaubisa memilih," ujar Mikoto, "mau ikut dengan kami atau dengan Itachi."

"Aku..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku akan memikirkannya dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tolong aku..._"

"_Kumohon tolong aku. Aku dikejar oleh preman—_"

"_Akhirnya aku menemukanmu._"

"_Hinata Hyuuga._"

"_Aku ... aku memang bersalah. Tapi aku tak membunuh Naruto-kun, aku hanya ... hanya membiarkannya tertabrak. Aku ... aku mengorbankan seseorang yang kucintai._"

Hinata...

"_Maaf, Sasuke,_"

.

.

.

.

.

Aneh.

Ya, aneh. Sejak istirahat Hinata menjejakkan kaki hingga bel istirahat berbunyi, Hinata tak kunjung melihat Sasuke. _Ke mana pemuda itu? Apa dia marah padaku?_ Batin Hinata bertanya.

Hinata mengeluarkan buku yang berada di lokernya. Saat itu, matanya menemukan sebuah surat dan sekuntum bunga mawar. Penasaran, Hinata mengambilnya.

Ia memerhatikan bunga itu baik-baik, sebelum beralih pada surat di tangannya yang lain.

Perlahan, Hinata membukanya.

_To: Hinata-_chan

_Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu soal ini tapi ... aku pergi. Aku akan pindah ke Amegakure bersama orang tuaku. Memang terdengar mendadak, sih. Tapi apa boleh buat. Satu lagi._

_Maaf._

_Maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Ah, tidak seharusnya aku menembakmu. Dan, ah, Hinata-_chan_, menurutmu cinta itu apa? Hm ... aku punya sebuah definisi cinta tapi ... mungkin terdengar sedikit berlebihan._

_Bagiku, cinta karena dia tampan, itu materi. Cinta karena harta, itu matre. Cinta karena dia baik, itu namanya terimakasih. Tapi cinta karena tidak tahu kenapa, itulah yang disebut cinta. Dan aku suka kamu karena aku gak tahu kenapa._

_Regards,_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Sesak langsung memenuhi rongga dada Hinata saat ia selesai membaca surat Sasuke. Pandangannya pun buram, dan perlahan mengeluarkan kristal bening. Hinata meremas erat surat yang dipegangnya.

_Aku harus mengejarnya, _batin Hinata berbicara.

Hinata segera menghapus sisa air matanya. Ia bergegas meninggalkan loker dan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ah, sekali membolos sepertinya bukan masalah.

"_Taxi_!"

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Sang gadis _indigo_ segera membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Bandara." Belum sempat sang supir menanyakan, Hinata terlebih dahulu mengatakan tujuannya. Dianggukannya kepala berhias topi itu sebelum kembali menyalakan mesin.

_Sasuke ... semoga aku tidak terlambat..._

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi Sasuke melirik arloji hitam yang masih setia menemani pergelangan tangannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah ada yang ia tunggu.

"_Perhatian ... perhatian ... pesawat yang menuju Amegakure akan segera melandas. Bagi penumpang yang hendak berangkat, dipersilahkan memasuki pesawat Konoha Air. Terimakasih._"

Mendengar pesawat yang akan membawanya, Sasuke segera bangkit. Ia melirik ke belakang, berharap 'seseorang' yang ia tunggu datang dan mencegahnya pergi atau sekedar memberikan ucapan perpisahan.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke sumber suara saat namanya disebut.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

"Ah, maaf. Aku baru sampai di Konoha jadi..."

_Ternyata bukan, _pikir Sasuke.

Sedikit mendesah, Sasuke kembali berbalik dan dengan langkah yang berat, ia berjalan menuju pesawat.

_Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lagipula—_

"Sasuke!"

Nama yang sama kembali ia dengar. Namun, kali ini Sasuke tak memedulikannya. Ia tahu, nama Sasuke ada banyak di Konoha, bukan hanya ia seorang.

"Sasuke, ayo!"

"Iya, _Kaa-san._"

_—ia tidak akan datang, 'kan?_

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha!" Hinata berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke sembari berlari menyusuri luasnya bandara Konoha. Rasanya ia sudah tiga kali mengelilingi bandara untuk mencari Sasuke. Namun nihil hasilnya.

"Perhatian ... perhatian..."

_Oh, tidak!_

"Pesawat yang menuju Amegakure sudah lepas landas. Terimakasih."

Kaki Hinata tak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya saat ia mendengar pengumuman tadi. Perlahan, Hinata terjatuh. Air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya—kemudian jatuh dan menyatu dengan lantai bandara.

_Tidak! Kumohon ... jangan pergi. Aku ingin kau di sini..._

Hati Hinata bagaikan disambit ribuan pedang saat ini. Hancur, sakit dan menyesal. Menyesal karena menolak cinta Sasuke. Menolak karena mengapa ia tak membuka hatinya dan memberi Sasuke kesempatan. Tapi ... penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, 'kan?

"Butuh ini, Nona?"

Hinata mengadah saat ia melihat sebuah tangan yang terulur padanya. Permata _amethyst_-nya beradu pandang dengan iris senada gelapnya malam.

Itu Sasuke! Tidak mungkin.

"Sa ... suke-_kun_?"

Hening merajai kedua insan ini. Suara orang berlalu lalang sama sekali tak terdengar oleh Hinata. Hanya suara pesawat lepas landas yang mampu merasuki gendang telinganya. Ia terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Aku di sini, Hinata-_chan_."

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata langsung menghambur memeluk Sasuke erat. Ia menangis di bahu pemuda itu—menumpahkan segala rasa yang dipendam dalam dada.

"K-kau ... mengapa kau masih ada di sini? B-bukankah seharsunya k-kau sudah p-pergi?"

Sasuke melengos. "Sepertinya kau sangat mengharapkanku pergi, ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Hinata segera menarik ucapannya. "A-aku hanya heran."

Mendadak, sang pemuda tampan tersenyum lembut. Sepasang _onyx_-nya memandang iris mata terindah yang ia kenal intens. "Karena aku mencintaimu." Jemari Sasuke kemudian dengan lembut menghapus air mata Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya yang disambut kejapan mata Hinata. Ia membiarkan Sasuke menyalurkan afeksi. Sekalipun orang-orang akan menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian dan para orang tua akan menutup mata anaknya, baik Hinata mapun Sasuke tak peduli. Karena mereka kini resmi menautkan jari di antara indahnya cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terimakasih. Lain kali mampirlah ke toko ini."

"Sama-sama."

Hinata berjalan keluar dari salah satu butik di Konoha. Ia telah membeli _dress_ untuk _aniversary_-nya dan Sasuke yang keempat malam nanti. Meski sudah diberi lampu hijau, nampaknya Hinata dan Sasuke enggan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Bukan, bukannya mereka tidak mau, tapi baik Hinata dan Sasuke ingin mencari sendiri uang untuk pernikahan mereka. Keduanya tak mau lagi mengandalkan jasa orang tua.

Iris lila Hinata kembali memerhatikan barang-barang yang dibawanya. _Dress_, dan sebuah hadiah _valentine_. Ah, pasti Sasuke akan senang menerimanya.

* * *

"Aku pesan yang ini saja."

"Baik. Silahkan menunggu. Pesanan Anda akan hadir dalam lima belas menit."

Menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan menurut sebagian orang, tak terkecuali untuk Hinata. Sembari menunggu Sasuke, Hinata memesan sebuah minuman untuk mengisi kerongkongannya yang mulai terasa kering.

Ia kembali memerhatikan ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan sang pujaan hati. Namun dua orang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya kini membuat manik lila Hinata melebar.

_Tidak ... ini tidak mungkin._

.

.

Sasuke memasuki restaurant bintang lima bergaya Perancis bersama dengan seorang wanita beriris lavender. Bukan, bukan Hinata. Wanita itu bermata lavender, berponi rata dan berambut pirang panjang yang digerai. Shion Miko—nama yang melekat pada sang gadis.

"Silahkan duduk," Sasuke menarik kursi di meja yang dipesannya dengan sang gadis. Sasuke bukan berkencan, ia hanya mengurus urusan bisnis Uchiha Corporation dengan perusahaan Shion.

"Terimakasih." Shion menunjukkan senyumannya yang anggun sebelum ia duduk di kursi. Begitupula dengan Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi begini...—arghhh!"

Belum sempat gadis beriris lavender itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, mendadak seseorang menabrak bahunya hingga menumpahkan minuman yang sudah dipesannya ke jas Sasuke. Shion terkejut, begitupula dengan sang penabrak.

"Ma ... maaf," penabrak yang menjabat sebagai _waiters_ di restaurant ini membungkuk pada Sasuke yang memasang wajah marah, "Tuan jangan khawatir, kami punya jas seperti Tuan di butik di sebelah restaurant ini. Saya akan segera kembali." Konan—nama sang _waiters_—berlari meninggalkan Shion dan Sasuke.

"Maaf," Shion segera mendekat pada Sasuke, "biar kubersihkan jasmu." Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan lalu dengan lembut membersihkan sisa minuman di jas Sasuke.

Namun, kejadian yang sama terulang. Saat sedang membersihkan jas Sasuke, mendadak bahunya ditabrak keras oleh seseorang. Shion kehilangan keseimbangan. Refleks, Sasuke berdiri dan menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum tertarik gravitasi.

Namun ... sepasang iris lavender lain menatap mereka berdua

.

.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara alto familiar menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke. Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Shion. Baik Sasuke maupun Shion, keduanya terkejut dengan hadirnya Hinata di hadapan mereka.

"Hinata-_chan_ ... ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat..."

Tanpa berucap apa-apa, Hinata segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shion dengan penuh air mata. Sasuke langsung mengejar Hinata sesekali meneriakkan namanya.

"HINATA!"

Seolah tuli, Hinata tetap saja berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sayangnya, sebuah mobil _truck_ berkecepatan tinggi mendekat pada Hinata dari arah samping.

_TIIINNN_!

"AAARGGHHH!"

"HINATA-_CHAN_ AWASS!"

_BRAK_!

Tubuh yang terpental beberapa meter. Cairan merah yang keluar bak air terjun dari dalam tubuh. Mata yang kian sayu. Mobil yang hilang entah ke mana. Serta teriakkan yang nyaring, sekaligus menyimpan rasa panik.

"HINATA-_CHAN_!"

Di jalanan yang hanya di terangi lampu itu kini tergeletak tubuh seorang wanita. Sasuke segera mendekat dan meraih kepala Hinata yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Menangis dan panik, Sasuke mengambil ponsel _flip_ dari dalam kantungnya. "Bertahanlah Hinata-_chan_."

.

.

Rumah sakit merupakan salah satu tempat yang dihindari Sasuke. Banyak orang yang meninggal di sini dan Sasuke benci itu. Namun kali ini, di hadapannya terdapat seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Seorang gadis yang mampu mengalihkan kehidupannya. Dan gadis yang ia genggam tangannya.

"Bertahanlah, Hinata-_chan_, kumohon..." doa sekaligus air mata terucap tulus dari bibir Sasuke.

Dua puluh menit adalah waktu yang terbuang untuk menunggu keluarga Hyuuga. Bukan hanya itu saja, Ino Yamanaka, yang _notabene_-nya adalah sahabat Hinata sekaligus tunangan Neji—kakak Hinata—turut menyertai.

_Plakk_!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Sasuke. Pelakunya sudah jelas Ino. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke dengan sorot mata marah.

"Kau..." desis Ino tertahan. "Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata-_chan_, akan kubunuh kau!"

"Ino-_chan _sudah," Neji berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih yang terus terbakar emosi. Ino menurut, namun lazuardinya masih memandang tajam Sasuke. Tanpa berucap satu kalimat pun, Sasuke pergi dari keluarga Hyuuga.

_Ino benar. Ini semua ... salahku._

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata-_chan_? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa lukanya serius?" begitu sang dokter keluar dari ruangan, Ino langsung menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Nada cemas terdengar pada setiap verbalnya. Sementara kepala Hyuuga hanya mampu menatap dokter dengan tatapan khawatir.

Dokter muda itu terlihat murung. Ia mengambil napas sebelum berbicara, "Kami mohon maaf tapi nyawa Hyuuga-_san_ tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Air mata langsung membanjiri wajah cantik Ino saat kalimat dokter itu terucap. Bahunya bergetar hebat disertai tubuhnya yang tertunduk.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin, Hinata-_chan_ meninggal?"

.

.

Hinata memetik asal bunga yang terdapat di sekelilingnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ... ah, entahlah, Hinata pun tak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Yang ia lihat, hanyalah padang rumput yang dikelilingi berbagai macam bunga.

"Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang amat familiar baginya. Sontak, bunga yang dipegang Hinata pun terjatuh seiring langkah Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata-_chan_."

"A-aku juga merindukan Naruto-_kun_," Hinata tersenyum sembari melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya bola sewarna birunya langit Naruto _intens_, "Naruto-_kun_, kau tidak akan pergi lagi, 'kan?"

Naruto mendesah. "Maaf, Hinata-_chan_, tapi aku harus pergi."

"T-tapi—"

"Lagipula, sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang," sela Naruto. Ia memandang teduh _amethyst_ yang tengah memandangnya bingung, "karena sekarang kau punya seseorang yang mencintai dan kau cintai tulus. Nah, sekarang kembalilah untuknya. Dia sudah menunggumu."

.

.

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke berseru di ambang pintu kamar rumah sakit. Menghentikan kegiatan suster yang sudah menutup sebagian tubuh Hinata dengan selimut putih.

"Mau apalagi kau?! Sekarang Hinata sudah mati! Kau puas?!" bentak Ino.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata," ujar Sasuke, "untuk yang terakhir kali ... kumohon."

Belum sempat Ino memberikan bentakkan kasar, tangannya terlebih dahulu dicekal oleh Neji. Ino menoleh dan mendapati sang kekasih yang memberi gelengan. Isyarat agar Ino memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk sekedar mengucap salam perpisahan.

Sasuke lalu mendekat pada Hinata. Ia memerhatikan wajah gadisnya. Bibir yang merah muda itu kini berwarna pucat pasi. Pipi yang seharusnya dihiasi dengan semburat merah jambu kini berwarna laksamana salju. Matanya menutup, dan terlihat begitu damai.

Jemari Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari Hinata. Dingin, namun ia tak peduli. Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata—membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Kumohon bangunlah."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Karena sekarang kau punya seseorang yang mencintai dan kau cintai tulus. Nah, sekarang kembalilah untuknya. Dia sudah menunggumu._"

.

.

.

.

.

_Piip ... piip..._

Detak jantung kembali normal.

Suhu tubuh yang dingin, kini mulai menghangat.

Mata yang seharusnya tak pernah terbuka kembali, mulai menampakkan keindahannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Hinata memanggil nama sang kekasih yang tengah mengecup punggung tangannya. Seketika, mata Sasuke melebar. Terkejut, sekaligus bahagia.

"Hinata..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke tak sanggup lagi membendung air mata. Dengan lirih ia berucap. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata-_chan_. Lebih—lebih dari yang kau tahu. Dan ... _happy valentine, Hime_."

Mungkin, karena inilah yang disebut kuasa Tuhan. Atau karena, hari ini merupakan hari yang penuh kebahagiaan. Entahlah, namun saat kedua jemari sejoli bertaut, takkan ada yang mampu memisahkan mereka sekalipun itu maut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryu: ** Oh, God. Kenapa ini bener-bener sinetron ya? Padahal saya jarang nonton tipi, apalagi sintetron T_T dan lagi, idenya ngalir banget. Gomen kalau banyak salah. Saya baru pulang sekolah dan langsung nge-post di warnet. Modem rusak. Maap :D

Ya, sudahlah. Silahkan tulis semua kesan-kesan Anda di kotak review. Kritik, saran dan apapun asal bukan flame akan saya tunggu.

And,

Happy valentine!^^

**Ryucena Sapphire**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
